hommer_simpsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hommer Simpson 4
Hommer Simpson 4 is the fourth episode in the Hommer Simpson series, released on September 16th 2011. Plot Marge Simpson says hell and says this show will harass you with scares, and if your children are watching, put them in bed, and clear the "airway", and enjoy the show. The door to Lisa's bedroom is decorated with balloons. Bart sings a song, where he tells Lisa to "stop getting old, it's your birthday". Bart tells Lisa that if she gets hit, it's her own fault. Homer tells Bart and Lisa that they have to watch an informative picture: Stuart Little's Guide to You Know What. In the video, it explains that when Stuart Little met the bird from Stuart Little 2 he started to notice some changes, including "an urge to put himself in the bird"; he asked the bird about this and it expressed similar feelings, so with permission from the dad Hugh, he experimented with the bird in sex, while I Want to Know What Love Is by Foreigner plays, and it was "very distressing, uncomfortable experience", where Stuart Little cried and bled. Hugh crushes both of them between his hand, while making an intense face. Homer describes the video as "very educational", and asks Bart and Lisa if they have any questions. Lisa turns green, and asks what the video was about. Homer says that a woman is like a doif, they smell good, they look good at the tavern. Carl is on the phone, while Mr. Burns expresses his rage at this. He calls for Smithers, but Smithers is nowhere to be seen. Mr. Burns tells Carl that he is fired, but retracts this decision, and just tells him to come here. Mr. Burns tells Carl to explain the beard, but Carl is confused as he does not have a beard. Mr. Burns' eyes flicker, and Carl goes to shave his "beard". In the toilet, Carl picks up a razor, and cuts off the skin from around his mouth. The Simpson family are in the car. Marge tells the children that today is the most important day of their lives, as it is their first Homm Grum. Bart asks what the Homm Grum is, and Homer tells him that it is a Simpson initiation process, and every generation of Simpson has had a Homm Grum. Homer remembers his Homm Grum. Abe, wearing a fez, plays a guitar and sings a song near the cold mountains, where infant Homer sits by the fire, watching. Cutting back to the present day, Homer tells the children to remember this day. They go to the cinema to watch a film, involving Garfield the cat. Homer tells Bart and Lisa that they are now Simpsons, and excuses himself to go to the toilet. Mr. Burns tells Carl to come back up again, and Carl tells Mr Burns that he has completed his task. Mr. Burns asks Carl why he didn't shave off the beard like he asked. Ned Flanders looks out of the window, surprised at snow. Todd advises him to try the yellow pages and ring Mr. Plow. Ned opens the yellow pages, and finds Mr. Plow. While urinating in the toilet, Homer notices a hole cut into the wall, and places his finger inside. As a result of doing so, he finds himself in an unusual universe. Mr. Plow turns up outside the Flanders' house. Ned Flanders greets Mr. Plow, but Mr. Plow says that his name is Durf. Flanders asks him to plow the snow, but Durf drives off. Flanders asks Durf if he can see the snow, but there is no snow outside. In the universe, Homer looks at a hole, and experiences disturbing imagery. He finds himself in Maggie's bedroom, seeing another version of himself naked and standing over Maggie's crib. Homer asks what the other version of him wants, the other version of Homer replies that he is the guilt of what he did to Maggie. Homer confesses that he did it, he killed them all. In the Simpson house, the television is on static and the frame where Maggie's corpse usually is kept is empty. Santa's Little Helper is lying on the floor in a pool of blood, with his limbs cut off, his teeth out, and with no eyes. On the radio in the Flanders' house, it is said on the news that there are high toxin levels in Springfield's drinking water, and it is suspected that the toxins came from Springfield Nuclear Power Plant as a result of dubious testing from Burns. Flanders stands in his underpants and socks, with his eyes red. Homer sees Maggie, and says "my baby". Moleman tells Homer that he has a choice, kill himself, or kill Maggie. Moleman tells Homer to do the right thing, and kill himself with a tool, and die for Springfield. Homer is in tears. Later, Ringo Starr thanks Homer for the framed baby, and says he hung it on his wall.